Mr Tapir
by ducktapir
Summary: Duck was just a lonely human boy in suburban Portland, Oregon. He hasn't come out to his parents yet, but they suspect something's up. Everything changed when an anthropomorphized tapir named Mr. Tapir moved in next door. Duck became infatuated within a number of days and now must confess his love to Mr. Tapir through song.
1. Chapter 1

MR. TAPIR

by ducktapir

CHAPTER 1 – Mr. Tapir

The room was completely pitch black. My index finger and thumb tightly straddling my limp pencil-like cock, stroking it in an up and down motion. It's progressively getting stiffer. So is my penis. There's only one thing on my mind: Mr. Tapir.

Mr. Tapir moved in to the house next door last weekend, and I already can't stop thinking about him. I've only heard rumors of anthropomorphized animals living amongst us humans, but now I know it can be real. He works a 9-5 job as a financial advisor. God, that makes me so hot. Just something about a mammal in uniform that gets me going. Maybe it's because one day I hope to marry Mr. Tapir and he can take care of me with all his financial advising money. He'd work all day and then come home to make love to me.

I hear a car pull up. I halt stimulating myself for a moment to peek out of my curtains to see if Mr. Tapir is home. It _is_ 5:30 after all. I look out, but unfortunately it's my parents back from their grocery shopping. I quickly stumble to put my pants and underwear back on before they come into my bedroom. I turn my lights back on and boot up my XBOX 360 so it seems more casual. I pretend to be watching my favorite movie on Netflix, "Holes" with Shia LaBeouf. I think it's really fucked up how Zero was the one who got Stanley in trouble and they still end up working together. Granted, Stanley didn't know at the time, but in retrospect after finding out the truth I don't see why the Yelnats would accept Zero in. If that was me I would distance myself as far as possible because if he never threw the shoes I wouldn't have to dig a bunch of holes. I hate physical labor.

My door swings open and my dad comes into my room. "Heya, sport!" my dad says. "Here's that cucumber you asked for." He hands me a cucumber.

"Thanks, Dad." I respond. I pretend to nibble on it as he leaves, closing the door. I set it down and go back to looking out the window. Yes! Mr. Tapir is home. I grab my guitar and head downstairs, out my door, over to Mr. Tapir's house. I have to confess my feelings for him through the song I wrote.

He's sitting in his car, in his driveway, almost blankly staring at his house. This gives me enough time to run up and reach him in his car. He spots me in his peripheral vison coming up to him and snaps out of his blank trance. "Oh, Duck," he says, stepping out of his car door, "I didn't see you there. What's that there? You play guitar?"

"Yes." I mutter. "I wrote a song for-"

"I'd love to hear it, Duck, I would. But I had a really rough day at work today and I just want to go inside to lie down and take some aspirin."

"Okay," I say regretfully. I should have offered to play it inside for him. He shuts his car door and walks up the steps into his house. I get a quick glance of the inside of his entryway. All I saw that the walls were pink. Did he paint them or were they like that when he bought the place?

I go back home, into my room to practice my song for Mr. Tapir, because I want this moment to be perfect. Afterwards I finish watching "Holes".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – The Song

The next morning, I wake up at 8:00am. I have my alarm set so I can see Mr. Tapir getting dressed for work. My bedroom window looks directly into his. I get up and see him shirtless. Looks like I got up just in time. He's putting on his pants while his muscles are flexing to tighten his belt around his incredibly fit waist. He doesn't notice me so I start jacking it. As he buttons up his shirt, my legs begin to tremble. My eyes start rolling to the back of my head as I see him tie his tie. "Choke me with that tie, Mr. Tapir" I whisper to myself. I think he heard me because he stops and looks over in my direction. I immediately dart my head away from my window, but it's too late. I'm already climaxing. I'm lying on my back and just imagining my semen is his spilling onto my chest. That was the best orgasm I've ever had. I let out a great moan and just laid there for a few moments. I pull out some tissues and clean up.

I hear him trying to start his car, so I jump up and get dressed as quickly as possible, grab my guitar, and sneak out downstairs. I run out over to Mr. Tapir's house and see him sitting in his car in his driveway. "Start, damn you!" he shouts, slamming his fists on the steering wheel. I walk up and he jumps. "Duck! What are you doing up so early?"

"I have that song to play for you."

"Listen, I don't have time for-" I ignore him and begin to play anyways. My fingers plucking the strings as I begin to sing:

"Mr. Tapir, please put your penis inside me.

I've wanted this since you first moved in.

Mr. Tapir, I'm lost will you find me?

Every time I see you I lose oxygen.

You are so tough and manly.

Especially for a herbivore.

I want your penis inside me.

I'll be your carniwhore.

Your snout is so perfect.

I love when you sneeze.

It may seem like I've been lurking.

But will you please fuck me please?"

Mr. Tapir, please put your penis inside me.

I've wanted this since you first moved in.

Mr. Tapir, I'm lost will you find me?

Every time I see you I lose oxygen."

Mr. Tapir gets out of his car. He stands directly in front of me. We are just staring at each other for a few moments. I see him place his hoof onto my shoulder. My eyes trace all the way up his arm to his face. He has a tear in his eye. He bends over and whispers in my ear, "Yes".

"Right now?" I whisper. "But what about your job?"

"FUCK corporate America!" he grunts. We grab hands and he pulls me inside his house. We go upstairs into his bedroom and we begin to make sweet love.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 – Bedroom

Mr. Tapir throws me on his bed forcefully. I didn't know what I was getting into. The back of my head hit the bedroom wall and makes a dent. I shake it off and proceed to take off my clothes. Mr. Tapir and I do not speak the whole time. He removes his trousers and out flops his giant tube-like penis. It thuds as it hits the bed. I begin to sweat. Without words, we agree that I will be the bottom. I use my fingers to stretch open my anus, ready for him to insert himself inside me. I close my eyes and feel a feeling I can only describe as pleasure and pain. He goes all the way in and then just sits there. I start to question him but rather just let him do his thing. He then begins to insert himself in and out, increasingly getting more rapid. At this point it feels like a motor engine and hurts less and less. It's sliding more easily and I can feel my colon become accustomed to the shape of his shaft. I start to uncontrollably cough until a little blood comes out of my mouth, but I choose to ignore it. I look up at Mr. Tapir's face and he's in the zone, so I decide I'll tell him afterwards. He begins to slow down then immediately stops. He comes. If men could get pregnant I would have triplets because of how much sperm I felt inside me. He removes himself from me and I open my eyes. His dripping wet penis moves over to mine and the end grips my cock, stroking it. He shoves his hoof down my throat and I begin to start coughing again. Faster and faster, his cock strokes mine and I cum even harder than I did earlier this morning. My balls shoot up into my stomach, at least it feels like it, and I'm in excruciating pain. I let out a large whimper and Mr. Tapir removes his hoof from my throat. It's covered in blood. I never saw such a look of worry on a face like his. I slowly drift out of consciousness. I died of a concussion.

I wake up in Heaven and see God stand before me. He's at least 20 feet tall. "That sex was so good it must've killed me." I said.

"Nope." God responded. "You died of a concussion."

"Why am I here?" I questioned. "I didn't think gay people went to Heaven."

"That's not true. I'm gay." God said. We then had sex for an eternity.

THE END.


End file.
